SAVE Chara Dreemurr
by DeterminedDiscord
Summary: What really happened to Chara? How can we bring her back? What will it take? What will you lose, and will you have the DETERMINATION to continue even in the darkest hours?
1. Chapter 1- What Really Happened?

The monsters, now free and having established a civilisation crossing over the Underground and the surface, are happy as can be. Prince Asriel, with his extraordinary power, got his parents back together and discovered his time wasn't limited at all, as Frisk had saved him. But there's something that bugs him… the existence of his late sibling, Chara Dreemurr.

The frequent flashbacks… the sudden pain…

A flashback caught the young prince unawares, as he thought of Chara.

_MANY YEARS AGO, CHARA'S VILLAGE._

_ASRIEL, WITH CHARA'S SOUL, APPROACHES THE VILLAGE._

"_Monster!" the villagers scream._

_Chara's body catches their attention, and their fear turns into hate. They all grab a weapon, intent on revenge._

_Inside the body of Asriel, Chara grins. "Come on, Azzy. Let's demolish them all."_

_Asriel is hesitant. But before he can decide what to do next…_

"_Let me get closer. Let me see her," says a plump woman. Chara holds her breath. She must never tell Asriel who this woman is. Never._

"_It is her!" says the woman hysterically. "My fellow villagers, the body in his hands is my daughter, Chara!"_

_The villagers whale at Asriel. _

"_Come on, Azzy. Fight!" Chara commands Asriel. Asriel resists. He must control his body._

_The villagers' hate for the monsters… For the monster they think killed Chara… It is so powerful that it drains into the body and soul of Chara. It could not penetrate the soul of Asriel, whom this hate was against, but it could affect Chara. And it did._

_Then there, before he turned and fled, the last thing he remembered was a girl._

_A beautiful girl, about fourteen years old, his age then, with a knee-length blonde ponytail, wearing long blue jeans and a blue T-shirt, with black sneakers and a blue pendant hanging from her neck, with a camo tool belt around her waist._

_She shouted, "No! I know how to read minds! You have no idea what is going on here! Stop! Spare them!" _

_The villagers abandoned Asriel and went for the girl instead._

_She summoned water from the lake nearby, and froze it around herself. Asriel turned, grateful for the distraction, and ran, ignoring Chara's protests. By the time the villagers noticed, he was already too far away._

Asriel's whole body shook with sudden cold and fear. So this was what had happened. This was why Chara became the way she was now.


	2. Chapter 2- Her Name Is Kinori

Asriel's whole body shook with sudden cold and fear. So this was what had happened. This was why Chara became the way she was now.

Then Asriel decided he had to do something. He found Frisk and told her what happened.

"Chara? We have to do something!"

"Frisk, why don't we go and look for that iceberg she froze herself in?"

"Oh, Asriel, I don't know…"

"Come on! It'll be safe,"

They paddled into their boat. Asriel teleported them to near Mount Ebott, where he had last and first saw the girl.

Frisk got off the boat and tied it to an abandoned house's mailbox. She squints into the distance.

"Asriel, look! There it is!"

Asriel got off and stared. Yes, it was the girl's iceberg all right. Frisk took out her stick, ready to break the ice.

The iceberg breaks. The girl hops out, and it is _the _girl- the very girl who distracted the villagers, the very girl who stood up for Asriel, and Chara.

"Oh, hello! You're that goat boy I stood up for ages ago, right?" She gave Asriel and Frisk a wide grin.

Asriel forced a smile and said, "My name's Asriel, actually. Asriel Dreemurr, prince of the monsters. This is my sibling Frisk. And actually… I don't really like being called 'goat boy'. The first day I was in school…" He grimaced. More flashbacks.

_HUMAN SCHOOL_

_ASRIEL APPROACHES THE FRONT OF THE CLASS NERVOUSLY._

_The teacher smiled at him. "Okay, settle down, class. This is Asriel Dreemurr, the new student… Asriel, would you mind introducing yourself?"_

"_Sure thing," Asriel said, but noticed, with an increasing dread, the snickers and whispers that ran around the class as he walked. He saw Frisk next to his seat, giving him a thumbs-up as he grinned back at her._

_He cleared his throat and began._

"_Uh… hi, everybody. I'm Asriel, the prince of the underground…"_

"_Hold it, new kid. You live on the surface now. No more chitter-chatter about all that princey of the underground!"_

"_Yeah, goat boy!" Everybody laughed. Asriel looked to the teacher, at a loss for what to do._

"_Okay class, please keep quiet, thank you. Well, that's enough for today. Class dismissed!"_

Asriel winced as the pain of the memory hit him. The girl looked concerned. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I called you goat boy. I didn't know…"

"It's all right," Asriel said. "W-who are you?"

"Name's Kinori. I can bend water to my liking. And air, too. I was born to a monster and a human- don't know which two. To save myself from being killed in the war, I froze myself in an iceberg and set it to burst after eleven years. But I panicked the day you and I met, so… The charm was hard to reverse. I've been in here for a long time. Your sibling? The other one? Hate went into her. I may be able to save her. But with your help," she said.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Puleez, I just finished exams. The next one'll be longer- I promise! Oh, and here:**

** document/d/15xRNnvG8vVk5Ofq97Mu-3NJnh8U5HXML2B5stPAgYwo/edit?usp=sharing**


	3. Chapter Three- Realization

That night，Asriel offered Kinori a stay in the palace. "She knows， "he told Frisk，who protested. "She is the One who can help us. I know it，" he said determinedly.

Hiding Kinori in the castle was one thing hard enough on its own. Frisk manipulated their parents' minds while Asriel scurried around looking for a place to… well，place Kinori. He seemed the most enthusiastic of the trio.

In fact，Asriel couldn't wait to have Chara by his side again. He wasn't sure what Frisk would say，but that didn't matter. He would have her back!

In the end they decided that Aerial would share Frisk's room while Kinori slept in Asriel's. Frisk soon drifted off into a deep sleep，snoring gently，but the others...


	4. Chapter 4- Dreams and Thoughts

In the end they decided that Asriel would share Frisk's room while Kinori slept in Asriel's. Frisk soon drifted off into a deep sleep，snoring gently，but the others…

Asriel tossed and turned in the makeshift bed Frisk has made for him. He heard only the melancholy cries of the owl，and Frisk's gentle，perfectly timed snores. Asriel just had trouble falling asleep. Something was keeping him from it，but he didn't know what. Excitement? Thrill? All he knew，he wished for Chara to be by his side once again…

"Azzy，" a voice said. Asriel opened his eyes. He was at the start of the Underground，on a pile of golden flowers- where Chara was buried. He looked around and saw the ghost of Chara，looking weary and sad. "Come. Save me!" And with that she was gone. Just like that.

A thousand thoughts swirled in Asriel's head. Save me! she had said. What happened to the HATE inside her? Had she saved herself? Where was she，even? Perhaps Kinori would hold the answers he desperately needed…

Kinori looked out of the window of Asriel's bedroom. Snow fell gently，occasionally bringing down an ornate snowflake. Somewhere outside，an owl hooted.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus her thoughts. She needed to save a girl. Chara… The boy had seemed heartbroken whenever he spoke of her. Of course she knew of Chara. The girl who had been mistreated. Her goal as the only determined person in the village was to destroy the monsters. She had died so many times. And she had been reset so many times. Loading files and dying over and over again. Everybody told her，Stay determined! How could she? How could they? The warning signs in her sanity had been obvious. Then one night Chara sneaked out to climb Ebott. Kinori had seen her，had talked to her that very night. Don't get in my way，Chara had warned. Don't stop me. Ending it is best. Chara had presumably NOT died when she fell. Everybody assumed a monster had killed her. Asriel's emerging with her body had just confirmed their suspicions and aroused their hate for monsters. Then here she was. Sent to rescue the girl she knew so well，yet she felt their world's were separated by a barrier. A barrier. It was broken and the monsters were free.

Of course Kinori knew why she felt so… Separated from the rest of the world. So… different. She was from another world. Closing the accidental portal she had made between the worlds had been hard enough. Trying to get back… Maybe after this adventure. Maybe she would be able to open another portal and go back to where she was supposed to be. Where she was supposed to be. She recalled，shivering，an old dream. Something- she didn't remember- had said to her as she lay dying，You're not supposed to be here. Die. Just die and go back to your world. Where you're supposed to be! It brought fear to her even after all those years in the alleys fighting with her powers. Maybe a rest would calm her...

She dreamt she was lying on a pile of golden flowers in a dark cavernous room. Somewhere，the ghost of Chara called her. "Kinori…" She frowned. Chara was supposed to be a demon! The HATE had consumed her! Then Chara spoke. "Come. Save me!" Then the dream faded and Kinori had a dreamless sleep，not knowing Asriel had dreamed the exact same thing...


End file.
